This invention relates to a method for setting into operation a vehicle having an electronically controlled automotive hydrostatic transmission, as well as to a control and regulation means therefor.
In case of known driving systems with electronically automotively adjustable pumps, setting the vehicle into operation involves tremendous effort, because the characteristics of all sensors and valves have to be "read-in" in order that the system can operate satisfactorily.
For hydraulically automotive pump controls, the adjustments are realized for known driving systems by means of orifices at the final examination of the variable displacement pumps. The adjustment procedure is influenced by numerous factors. First, these adjustments very often have to be performed by the customers themselves because, for example, different viscosities of the operating media also have to be corrected. There are limitations regarding the adaption of these systems to various applications, which are limited by the complexity and comprehensibility of pure hydraulic controllers.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a simple method for putting into operation a vehicle having an electronically controlled automotive hydrostatic transmission as well as to provide a control and regulation means working on the basis of said method.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.